Conduciendo la situación
by Agleam
Summary: Realmente sabía del lado tan tierno que sólo a veces le mostraba el que se apellidaba Uchiha. Ella nunca se había enamorado de nadie y dicen que todo llega cuando menos te lo esperas, pero tenía una calida y bonita sensación. No sabía si estarían juntos toda la vida, lo que sí sabía es que no iba a querer a nadie como a Sasuke hasta el resto de sus días.


Hola, ¿Cómo están?  
>Bueno como no lo especifico en el título este escrito es SasuSaku que espero que les guste mucho, les agradecería que comentaran la obra para poder ir mejorando progresivamente.<br>Bueno, si más aquí les dejo el One-Shot.  
>Advertencia: No hace falta mencionar que los personajes los he tomado prestados y pertenecen a Mashashi Kishimoto aunque lo que van a leer a continuación sí es de mi propia elaboración.<br>**  
><strong>

**CONDUCIENDO LA SITUACIÓN**

¡Por favor Sasuke, déjame ir al volante un minuto! ¡Sólo uno… ¡— Dijo la bonita chica de extraño pelo rosa poniendo carita de niña para que su pretencioso novio le dejara manejar el coche.

Sakura, no seas molesta. Ya te dije que no lo llevarás — estaba serio pero al conductor del auto se le pronunció una media sonrisa en sus carnosos labios; sí, realmente estaba burlándose de ella, eso le hacía reír. Le gustaba verla cuando se picaba, sus facciones se veían muy joviales y eso de que le suplicaran… ¿A Sasuke? ¡Le volvía loco!

Anda… Sólo tocarlo. ¡Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor! — Las manos de la chica iban directamente dirigidas al volante, se dispuso a levantarse y hacer un cambio de asientos en un intento precipitado para llevar el control del vehículo descapotable que llevaban como si fuera una lujosa limusina. Al ver que el de ojos más negros que el carbón no apartaba su cuerpo de la butaca del piloto, ella decidió sentarse encima suya.

— ¡Ya es mío! — Gritó entusiasmada y con espíritu victorioso.

Comenzó a darle vueltas al volante como si aquello se tratara de una ruleta, provocando las numerosas vueltas y casi choques del aparato. — ¡Sakura! ¡Estás loca o qué! ¡Quítate de aquí ya, nos vamos a chocar! — El miedo se apoderó de su masculino rostro, al darse cuenta de que la testaruda mujer no se quitaba, veía claramente su cara en el suelo o simplemente golpeándose con la molesta y juguetona intrusa que se había colocado cómodamente en su ahora abierta entrepierna… No sabe bien que dolería más, pero tampoco quería comprobarlo.

— Pues si no es a las buenas… ¡será a las malas! — Posó delicadamente sus suaves pero grandes manos en la cintura de su amante y de manera rápida empezó a mover sus dedos haciéndole cosquillas, era cuestión de segundos que la de brillantes ojos jade empezara a reír y a moverse brusca y velozmente, sentía que no podía coger aire, sólo soltar carcajadas. — Par...a — No podía articular palabra, se ahogaba en su propia risa. — Sa-su — No era capaz ni de pronunciar una misera palabra, aunque en ese mismo instante se escuchó no muy lejos el claxon de lo que obviamente sería otro carrioche y como no aprovecho para tomar las riendas del volante y poder frenar para aparcar precipitadamente al borde de una curva pronunciada.

¡Por los pelos! — suspiró aliviado. — Definitivamente nunca te compraré un coche, ni nada que tenga ruedas y/o un volante — comentó abrazando a su pareja cariñosamente y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por la diversión que le provocaba dicha circunstancia.

Oh vamos… Es sólo un circuito de kars y los coches son de ¿plástico?. ¿Quieres qué me mueva toda mi vida andando o en transporte público? — le contradijo desanimada la mujer de tez pálida girando un poco la cabeza para encontrarse de frente con su querido.

— No pretenderás que me fíe después de esta nefasta prueba, ¿no? Sa-ku-ri-ta. Tendrás que demostrarme que puedo confiar en ti— Acercó su cara y le propinó un tierno un besito en la frente. — Hm, además…— hizo un gesto con su mano derecha en señal de que se acercara. — Si no tardas mucho… ¡te espero toda la vida! — le susurró al oído.

Realmente sabía del lado tan tierno que sólo a veces le mostraba el que se apellidaba Uchiha. Ella nunca se había enamorado de nadie y dicen que todo llega cuando menos te lo esperas, pero tenía una calida y bonita sensación. No sabía si estarían juntos toda la vida, lo que sí sabía es que no iba a querer a nadie como a Sasuke hasta el resto de sus días.

¡Gracias a los que dediquen su tiempo en leerlo !


End file.
